Epílogo
by staa
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que a JK Rowling sempre esconde algumas partes das histórias só para si...


**Título:** Epílogo

**Gênero:** Romance (I think!)

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** desta vez não tenho

**Resumo:** Porque todos sabemos que a JK sempre gosta de retirar pequenos detalhes na sua história...

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona das personagens dessa história. A tia JK é que é. Eu não ganho dinheiro (infelizmente, porque estou precisando!) com isso, faço por puro divertimento hormonal de adolescente. Se alguém quiser criticar o faço com coerência e já para garantir, eu gostei do epílogo original, portanto não vem pegar briga por esse campo.

**NOTA: ** Isto não é bem uma história. Eu limitei-me a pegar no epílogo do sétimo e último livro e coloquei poucos detalhes (sim, poucos porque HD não precisa de muitos detalhes para ser canon!) que eu acho que ficariam muito melhor.

Epílogo 

Naquele ano, o Outono pareceu chegar repentinamente. A manhã do primeiro dia de Setembro estava fresca e dourada como uma maçã e, enquanto a pequena família percorria a rua barulhenta em direcção à grande estação, enegrecida pela fuligem, os escapes dos automóveis e a respiração dos peões condensavam-se no ar frio como teias-de-aranha. Duas grandes gaiolas chocalhavam sobre as malas empilhadas nos carrinhos que os pais empurravam e as corujas que iam dentro delas piavam de indignação. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos seguia, a chorar, atrás dos irmãos, agarrada com força aos braços do pai. E era esse único toque que parecia agarrar Harry à realidade naquele momento.

Aquela estação, mesmo após dezanove anos conseguia ainda transportar para a sua mente inúmeras recordações de um passado já muito antigo e aparentemente ultrapassado. Boas recordações, más recordações, toda uma mistura de sensações que todos os anos pareciam percorrer o seu corpo como uma pequena vibração. Memórias da primeira vez que pisara aquele local, quando conhecera Ginny que em tempos pensara ser o mais importante para si, as sempre inesquecíveis viagens até Hogwarts com Ron, Hermione, Luna...e Draco. Draco. Oh, sim, esse sempre se assegurava que Harry não se esqueceria dessas viagens.

"Não falta muito para você ir também.", sossegou-a Harry após sentir o seu braço dormente, tal era a força do toque da filha.

"Dois anos", choramingou Lily. "Quero ir _já_"

Os transeuntes olhavam com curiosidade para as corujas, enquanto a família abria caminho até à barreira que separava as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chegou aos ouvidos de Harry por sobre o clamor que os rodeava; os seus filhos haviam retomado a discussão que tinham iniciado no carro e quase o fizera se despistar quando flashes de imagens começaram a passar à sua frente. Imagens de discussões, muitas delas sem o mínimo de sentido, com as mais variadas pessoas. Hermione, Ron, Seamus e novamente Draco. O loiro parecia agora realmente se ter revelado um papel necessário ao longo dos anos. Harry por vezes dava por si a se perguntar como teria sido Hogwarts sem um Draco Malfoy. Tão ocupado com as suas lembranças o grifinório não notou o tímido sorriso pintando os seus lábios.

"Não _vou_! Não _vou_ para os Slytherin!"

"Pára com isso, James!", exclamou Ginny.

O moreno também por vezes se perguntava desde quando e como a voz da sua mulher passara a se tornar deveras irritante. O seu cérebro grifinório suspeitara que fora desde o mesmo momento que o seu corpo feminino deixara também ele de transmitir a beleza que em tempos preenchera os olhos verdes do marido.

"Só disse que ele _podia_ ir para lá", defendeu-se James, dirigindo um sorriso sarcástico ao seu irmão mais novo e fez assim o coração de Harry disparar ao lembrar de um outro mesmo sorriso semelhante. "Não tem mal nenhum. Ele _pode _ir para os Slyth..."

Mas James viu a mãe olhar para si e calou-se. O grifinório não o podia censurar, a ruiva podia ser por vezes muito assustadora.

Os cinco membros da família Potter chegaram à barreira. Olhando por cima do ombro com alguma arrogância para o irmão mais novo, James tirou o carrinho das mãos da mãe e começou a correr empurrando-o. Pouco depois já tinha desaparecido. Novamente, Harry não podia condená-lo, principalmente depois de ele próprio ter desejado inúmeras vezes fazer o mesmo, desaparecer dali e apagar muitos desses anos já passados.

"Vão escrever-me, não vão?", perguntou imediatamente Albus aos pais, tirando partido da ausência momentânea do irmão.

"Se quiser, escrevemos todos os dias.", respondeu Ginny.

_"Sim, a contar como a vida lá em casa continua um Inferno."_, completou Harry mentalmente.

"_Todos_ os dias não", retorquiu Albus rapidamente. " O James diz que a maior parte das pessoas só recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês."

"No ano passado escrevemos ao James três vezes por semana.", afirmou Ginny,

Sim, Harry lembrava-se perfeitamente disso. As discussões entre os dois pareciam reproduzir-se mais rapidamente que coelhos e diversas vezes Albus e Lily acabavam por passar a noite – quando não eram várias as noites – em casa dos avós ou padrinhos. Ambos, Harry e Ginny, decidiram que escrever ao filho mais velho seria a opção mais sensata, racional e calma para descarregar toda a frustração de um casamento totalmente fracassado e suportado apenas por aparências.

"Não acredite em tudo o que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts", acrescentou Harry. "O seu irmão é danado para a brincadeira."

Lado a lado, empurraram o segundo carrinho, ganhando velocidade. Quando chegaram à barreira, Albus estremeceu, mas não registou qualquer choque. Em vez disso, a família surgiu na plataforma nove e três quartos, obscurecida pelo espesso vapor branco que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Por entre o fumo moviam-se figuras indistintas, no meio das quais James já tinha desaparecido.

"Onde é que eles estão?", perguntou Albus, ansioso, observando os vultos das pessoas que passavam por eles na plataforma.

"Já os encontramos.", garantiu Ginny, para o tranquilizar.

Mas o vapor era denso, o que tornava impossível distinguir o rosto das pessoas. As vozes soavam num tom estranhamente alto, separadas das pessoas que as emitiam. Harry teve a sensação de ter ouvido Percy a discursar em voz alta sobre os regulamentos das vassouras e ficou contente por ter uma desculpa para não parar e cumprimenta-lo.

O moreno, inconscientemente, percorreu com o olhar cada canto da estação. Não sabendo o que procurando ao certo mas, o seu coração parecia sempre acelerar ligeiramente ao avistar a ponta de cabelos loiros para, logo depois, todo vulcão prestes a explodir dentro de si congelar automaticamente ao visualizar detalhadamente as faces desconhecidas desses mesmos indivíduos.

"Acho que estão ali, Ali,", disse Ginny de repente.

Harry olhou para a mulher e para o filho e olhou na direcção onde a família focava a atenção.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas apareceu por entre a neblina, junto à ultima carruagem. Os seus rostos só se tornaram visíveis quando Harry, Ginny, Albus e Lily se aproximaram.

"Olá!", compimentou Albus, num tom de grande alívio.

Rose, que já envergava o uniforme de Hogwarts, novinho em folha, sorriu.

"Estás bem estacionado?", perguntou Ron a Harry. "Eu estou. A Hermione não acreditava que eu conseguisse passar num exame de condução para Muggles, pois não? Achava que eu iria ter de Confundir o examinador.

"Não, não é verdade.", disse Hermione. "Eu sempre acreditei em você!"

"Por acaso, Confundi-o um pouco.", segredou Ron a Harry, enquanto levantavam em conjunto a mala e a gaiola de Albus para dentro do trem. "Só me esqueci de olhar pelo espelho retrovisor, mas a verdade é que posso recorrer a um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

Harry soltou um pequeno riso de forma a mostrar que ouvira o que Ron dissera e, discretamente, após verificar que o ruivo se encontrava ocupado a arrumar os objectos da filha, Hermione e Ginny conversavam animadamente assim como as crianças, olhou à sua volta. No entanto, nada lhe parecera chamar a atenção. Limpou as mãos à capa e seguiu Ron que já se afastava.

De regresso à plataforma, deram com Lily e Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, numa animada discussão sobre qual a sua futura casa em Hogwarts.

"Se você não for para os Gryffindor, eu te deserdo.", brincou Ron. "Mas não quero pressionar."

"_Ron_."

Lily e Hugo deram uma gargalhada, mas a expressão grave espalhou-se nos rostos de Albus e Rose.

"Ele não está falando sério.", garantiram Hermione e Ginny, mas Ron já não estava a prestar atenção. Olhando para Harry, acenou dissimuladamente com a cabeça para um local a cerca de cinquenta metros. O vapor tinha diminuído um pouco, permitindo ver distintamente três pessoas por entre a névoa.

Desta vez Harry teve a certeza que algo revirou no seu estômago. Sentiu o rosto aquecer, as mãos suarem violentamente e, agradeceu profundamente o facto de felizmente não sofrer qualquer espécie de problemas cardíacos.

"Olha quem é ele!"

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se de pé, junto à mulher e ao filho, com um casaco escuro abotoado até ao pescoço. **(NA: Por favor digam que não fui a única que babei nessa parte!)** Estava a ficar com o cabelo um pouco ralo, o que fazia salientar o queixo pontiagudo. O filho era tão parecido com Draco como Albus com Harry, o que fez este se perguntar se seria ironia do destino ou apenas uma inocente coincidência. De facto, era a primeira vez que Harry vira o filho do loiro e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver as mesma feições e expressões do pai naquele rosto ainda jovem e pequeno.

Draco viu Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny a olharem na sua direcção, fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça e tornou a voltar-se de costas. O sorriso de Harry aumentou ainda mais ao reconhecer o já vulgar cumprimento do slytherin. Fosse na rua ou nos preenchidos corredores do Ministério, o loiro apenas lançava um olhar neutro ao moreno e balançava a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Harry aprendera a não se importar, o loiro acabava sempre por compensar nas horas de _trabalho árduo_ no escritório. Pobres chefes de família, obrigados a passar a noite longe da família a trabalhar. Além de que, o gryffindor sempre adorava ver o movimento da cabeça de Draco, o modo como ele conseguia, através do simples e arrogante movimento, transmitir claramente a mensagem pretendida. "Hoje à noite, minha sala, agora vai embora que a tua mulher está olhando!". Harry soltou uma gargalhada discreta e focou a atenção novamente nos amigos.

"Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius.", disse o Ron entre dentes. "Você tem que ter melhores notas que ele em todos os testes, Rose. Felizmente você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ron.", protestou Hermione, com um ar meio austero, meio divertido. "Não tente colocar uns contra os outros ainda antes de as aulas começarem!"

"Você tem razão, desculpa.", no entanto sem conseguir controlar-se, Ron acrescentou: "Mas não se faça _demasiado_ amiga dele, Rosie. O avô Weasley nunca te perdoaria se você casasse com um puro sangue.

Harry olhou para o filho mais novo, Albus e este parecia interessado a observar Scorpius tentar escapar do beijo da mãe e o abraço do pai mas, rapidamente desviou o olhar ao avistar o irmão mais velho correr na sua direcção.

"Oi!"

Era James que tinha reaparecido. Já se havia desembaraçado da mala, da coruja e do carrinho, e era óbvio que tinha montes de novidades para contar.

"Está ali o Teddy.", disse, ofegante, apontando por cima do ombro para as nuvens de vapor cada vez mais espessas. "Acabei de o ver! E sabem o que é que ele estava fazendo? _Aos beijos à nossa Victoire!_

Olhou para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação deles.

"O _nosso_ Teddy! O _Teddy Lupin_! Aos beijos à _nossa_ Victoire! A _nossa_ prima! Perguntei ao Teddy o que é que estava fazendo...

"Você os interrompeu?", perguntou Ginny. "Tal e qual o Ron.."

"...e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois mandou-me ir dar uma volta! Está aos _beijos_ com ela.", repetiu James, como se receasse que as suas palavras não tivessem sido bem claras.

"Era tão bonito se eles se casassem.", murmurou Lily, extasiada. "Assim, o Teddy passaria a ser _realmente_ da família."

_"Sim claro, porque realmente casamentos só trazem felicidade."_, completou Harry sarcasticamente e agradecendo ter a habilidade de controlar a sua capacidade de conter os pensamentos e não os citar em voz alta.

"Ele já janta em nossa casa umas quatro vezes por semana.", disse Harry, contrastando com o que realmente lhe passava pela mente. " Porque é que não o convidamos para vir viver connosco e assim arrumamos o assunto uma vez por todas?"

Harry rezou para a resposta ser sim. Talvez as discussões entre ele e Ginny, que mais pareciam concursos de "Qual a voz mais potente e eficaz para matar ouvidos alheios", parassem ou pelo menos diminuíssem dessa forma. O moreno era capaz de jurar que a sua capacidade auditiva diminuíra ligeiramente ao longo dos anos de casado.

"Boa!", gritou James, entusiasmado. " Não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Al...O Teddy podia ficar no meu quarto!"

"Não.", Harry disse com firmeza. "Você e o Al só ficam no mesmo quarto quando eu quiser que a casa venha abaixo."

Olhou para o velho relógio que noutros tempos pertencera a Fabian Prewett.

"Já são quase onze horas. É melhor irem para o trem."

"Não se esqueças de dar um abraço nosso ao Neville!", disse Ginny a James enquanto se despedia dele.

"Mãe! Não posso dar um abraço a um _professor_!

"Mas você conhece o Neville..."

James revirou os olhos. E Harry quase fez o mesmo.

"Conheço-o fora da escola. Mas lá é o Professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e dar um abraço!"

Harry concordou mentalmente.

Abando a cabeça para as patetices da mãe, James demonstrou os sentimentos para com Albus, dando-lhe um pontapé.

"Adeus, Al. Cuidado com os Threstals."

"Pensava que eram invisíveis. Você d_isse que eram invisíveis!_

Mas James se limitiou a sorrir, deixou que a mãe lhe desse um beijo, deu um abraço rápido ao pai e entrou no trem que se enchia rapidamente. Viram-no acenar e depois correr pelo corredor à procura dos amigos, passando perto de um rapazinho loiro que Harry reconheceu como sendo o filho de Draco.

"Não se preocupe com os Threstals!", disse Harry a Albus. "São seres dóceis, você não tem que ter medo deles. Além disso, você não vai para a escola nas carruagens. Vai nos barcos."

Ginny deu um beijo de despedida a Albus.

"Até ao Natal!", e correu para ir buscar Lily que se encontrava pendurada no início da linha entretida a observar a frente do trem como se fosse algo de outro mundo.

"Adeus, Al.", disse Harry quando o filho o abraçou. "Não esqueça de que o Hagrid te convidou para lanchar na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Peeves. Não quero que entre em duelos enquanto não aprender como é. E não deixe o James o chatear."

"E se eu for para os Slytherin?"

A pergunta foi feita só ao pai, em surdina, e Harry percebeu que só a aproximação da partida podia ter obrigado Albus a revelar o profundo e sincero terror que essa ideia representava para ele.

Harry baixou-se, para que o rosto de Albus ficasse ligeiramente acima do seu. Era o único dos seus três filhos que tinha herdado os olhos de Lily.

"Albus Severus,", disse Harry em voz baixa, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a não ser Ginny, que voltara com a filha ao seu lado e que teve o cuidado de fingir estar dizendo adeus a Rose, entretanto dentro do trem. "você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era dos Slytherin e foi provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que alguma vez conheci."

Olhou na direcção onde Draco se encontrava algum tempo atrás e os seus olhares se cruzaram por breves segundos antes de o loiro desviar o rosto rapidamente e colocar o braço sobre o ombro da mulher. A imagem de Draco, rodeado por Devoradores de Morte e o seu rosto vencido pelo medo, veio-lhe á cabeça e, não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso bastante discreto ao lembrar a sua fraca tentativa de protecção alguns anos atrás. Havia mentido por sua causa, havia arriscado por sua causa e, de uma maneira medonhamente estranha isso fazia-o feliz e completo.

"Slytherin pode muitas das vezes trazer óptimas e grande surpresas."

"Mas _imagina que_..."

"Se isso acontecer, a equipa dos Slytherin ganhará um aluno excelente, não é? Para nós é indiferente, Al. Mas, se for importante para você, você vai conseguir escolher os Gryffindor em vez dos Slytherin. O Chapéu Seleccionador tem em conta a escolha dos alunos.

"A sério?"

"Comigo foi assim.", garantiu.

Nunca tinha dito aquilo a nenhum dos seus filhos, e viu no rosto de Albus o espanto que aquelas palavras provocaram. Mas as portas do trem estavam a fechar, e os vultos indistintos dos pais iam se chegando à frente para um último beijo, um recado de última hora. Albus saltou para dentro da carruagem, e Ginny fechou a porta. Os alunos debruçaram-se nas janelas. Muitos rostos, tanto dentro como fora do comboio, pareciam estar voltados para Harry.

"Porque é que estão todos a _olhar_?, perguntou Albus, quando ele e Rose se voltaram a olhar para os outros alunos.

"Não se preocupe com isso.", disse Ron. "É por minha causa. Sou famosíssimo."

Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lily deram uma gargalhada. O trem pôs-se em movimento, e Harry caminhou ao seu lado, olhando para o rosto magro do filho, já corado de excitação. Harry continuou a sorrir e a acenar, apesar da ligeira sensação de perda que o invadiu ao ver o filho se afastando...

O último vestígio de vapor evaporou-se no ar outonal. O trem deu uma curva, quando a mão de Harry ainda estava erguida, a dizer adeus.

"Vai correr tudo bem.", murmurou Ginny.

Porém as palavras não surtiram qualquer efeito. Ao olhar para ela, Harry baixou a mão e tocou na cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na testa. Suspirou e olhou uma última vez na direcção da família Malfoy. Draco esboçou um sorriso quase impossível de ser notado e partiu com a esposa. Só aí, naquele pequeno gesto de apoio, naquele pequeno encorajamento, Harry teve a certeza que estava tudo certo, tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Esboçando também ele um pequeno sorriso para o local de onde o loiro desaparecera voltou a focar o olhar na mulher.

"Eu sei que vai."

Há dezanove anos que a cicatriz não o incomodava. Estava tudo bem.

THE END!!!

**N/A: **Agradecimentos especiais às pessoas que têm comentado e favoritado as outras fics. you make my life so much better!!! Obrigada mesmo!

E já agora, aproveito para dizer algo que já era bastante óbvio, a minha única fanfic que não é one-shot entrou oficialmente em HIATUS porque eu estou a escrever tudo de novo para voltar a postar a fic, portanto peço desculpa. Eu tenho andado desaparecida do fandom do HP mas é que eu encontrei uma nova obsessão. Quem quiser ler ótimas fanfics slash entre na comunidade do livejournal "tokiohotelslash" ou então "thfanfiction". Não são HP! Me 3 it! E já agora, alguém pode escrever uma fanfic Albus/Scorpius? PLEASE!


End file.
